Deception
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: The world is grey, but that's really black and white. There are things that can't happen ,but they just did. Sophie knew who to trust, but that might change too. A girl with something familiar about her, and a surprise attack on Foxfire. They can't trust the Neverseen, but this agent seems desperate and offers secrets that might change everything. RATED T FOR EXTREMELY DARK THEMES
1. PRE-FACE

She ran through the complex halls. She attempted to keep her balance as she followed the others through the twisting halls. She could see the light now she grabbed someone's hand and pulled out her path finder. Almost there, almost there, almost there. Footsteps approached them. She moved faster as the others did too. Someone screamed and tripped. She grabbed their hand too and kept moving. The light overwhelmed them as Sophie realized, not all of them could concentrate.

AN:CARIN: That was short, but other chapters will be longer, and some of them will be written by... Allison! Yay! It's like a collaboration, but not, because we both write on this account. Anyways, this was just the preface. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One (05-31 21:04:12)

**_DECEPTION CHAPTER ONE_**

note: This takes place when Sophie is in level six, so, Sophie Dex and Biana are in level six, Linh and Tam are in the gold tower and Fitz and Keefe are in the silver tower.

The glass shattered around them. Sophie ducked and covered her head with her cape. She was far enough out that she didn't think any of it would hit her but it was better safe than sorry. Her Biana and Dex had all been just out of the school when the series of bombs had gone off. She wasn't sure if silver and gold towers were close to where the bomb went off, or if Fitz, Keefe, Linh, and Tam were okay. Sophie felt a few shards of glass bounce off of her cape as more bombs went off. Nothing had cut through her cape yet though and she was pretty Dex and Biana had similar tactics, all though she had only seen a quick flash of them well she was dropping to the ground and covering her head with her cape. Nothing exploded for a while. She waited a few more minutes, nothing happened. She took off her cape and stood. She looked around. There were a few people laying around motionless in the school, she tried to tell herself that they had probably just passed out, but she didn't know if she believed that. She looked around her and saw Dex (who she assumed had stopped ducking around the same time as her) kneeling next to Biana who was muttering something about glass shards and mirrors well still ducking and covering her head. Sophie looked towards them, she ran over.

"Is she okay?" Sophie asked, Biana was still talking but that didn't mean she wasn't injured. Biana had managed to assure them she was fine with shards of glass in her skin… shards of glass. Oh. Dex nodded,

"I think so." He put his hand on Biana's back. Sophie wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her friends' relationship, but she was pretty sure they were together. Dex looked up at her. "Why don't you try to find everyone else, we don't know how far the explosion went." Sophie nodded, suddenly realizing how fast-paced her thoughts were and how fast her heart was beating. She looked around the breaking school more people were standing up, some with burn marks on their faces. There were people all around them, light leaping in and out. She fought through the people trying to get to the silver and gold towers where the rest of her friends were. The area surrounding where the towers used to be was almost entirely ruble. Sophie was scared to keep walking and see what had happened to those inside. Sophie found her friends standing confused with a few bruises and cut on there faces but mostly okay only a few feet away from where the silver and gold towers once stood. She ran over to them.

"Are you guys all okay?" she asked them, they all nodded.

"Do you know where the rest of the Black Swan members are?" Keefe asked alarmed. Sophie shook her head. " We should try to find them," Keefe pointed out. They all nodded and ran to the main sector of the school. Someone screamed from a few feet away. It was indistinguishable at first but then Sophie recognizd who it was and what they were calling for. It was Stina, yelling for help.

Sophie watched in horror as she saw why Stina was yelling. Jensi was laying on the ground not moving. Not just he wasn't moving but his chest wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. Sophie slid down next to him on her knees and put her hands on his temples. She entered his mind trying to find any brain activity. There was nothing, just silence. She left his mind and shook her head.

"It's too late, he's gone." Sophie felt her chest start to shake. Fitz came up behind her and she leaned back on him. Biana and Dex come running behind the ruble their faces both fell when they saw Jensi. Bex ,Lex and Rex came up just behind them. Sophie shook harder as more and more people kept running around. Medics came asking people if they were okay. She wanted to help but all she could do was sit there and shake as she realized.

This meant war.

When Sophie had lived in the forbidden cities, she had no opinion on the colour green. Now there wasn't a colour that she hated more. Sophie pulled at the single ponytail she'd put in her hair to keep it out of her face. Her green dress went to her knees. She felt the light tug her to the wanderling woods. Sophie tried to pay attention to what was going on around her. She just couldn't. She told Jensi's parents and brother she was sorry and told Keefe, Biana, Fitz, and Dex to stay back for a while after. Everyone left, they only had twenty minutes before the next funeral started. Over a hundred people had died during the accident and the elven world was in speed mode trying to catch up. Sophie doubted it would get better anytime soon. They all stared at the tree, none of them knew what to say. He had been their friend, and they stopped talking to him, they pushed him away, so he wasn't walking with them. Instead, he had been inside, near the towers where the explosion had been traced to. They were under the impression it was Fintan's soldiers who had done it because the bomb had almost seemed like some sort of delayed flame, only one area seemed fine and it was covered in fresh frost, they were interrogating different frosters in the silver and gold towers, although mostly silver towers due to the precise nature of the lines. Although Squall insisted that she could have gotten that precise during her time at the time she was in the gold tower. To which Edaline had scoffed and said,

"No, no you couldn't,". Nevertheless, they were interrogating some of the better level sevens. Sophie walked up to the tree,

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I am so so sorry, Jensi" she cried, "I should have been a better friend, we will get revenge, I swear," and with that Sophie turned away, she would get revenge, she would get revenge for all of them.

An: Carin: Chapter one and I already killed a character. Well then. Anyways, next chapter will be written by Allison, which means that it will hopefully be ... happier. Although she is partial to blame because over Christmas holidays I was like hey Alli can I kill Jensi, and she was like sure.

Bye.


	3. Chapter two

**(A/N) Hey so Allison here with your dose of non agnst. This chapter should be not as gloomy and depressing as Car's. Writing with actual characters not my OCs is not my forte but I hope to get better. Give me your feedback please I really appreciate it.**

 **There are some OCs in the story and they play a pretty important role. My OC is named Graysa (I won't tell you her last name because it plays a pretty important role.) Carin's is named Sony.**

 **Further note that i have created a name for Jensi's older brother, His name is Aaron and he just started mentoring a Foxfire**

 **Without further ado enjoy chapter two of deception.**

 _DECEPTION_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

Stuck in her own thoughts Sophie didn't realize that she was on a collision course, with a wall. Just as she was about to hit the wall an elf with straight brown hair and wild frown that reminded Sophie all to much of Jensi.

"Oh Sir Aaron I didn't see you there," Sophie her signature blush coating her cheeks.

"That's okay Sophie, I wasn't watching where I was going. I guess that I was stuck in my own thoughts as well." Sophie looked at him awkwardly and slowly walked away.

"Well see you later Sir Aaron… sorry about your brother." She walked away very awkwardly.

She walked several hallways down and reached her locker. After licking the strip that tasted like strawberries the locker opened to reveal a note.

Sophie b.t.w (I learned that abrv today) Wylie and I are going on a mission to do crap, Tell Tam that I did not give him permission to die. Wylie says Hi. I didn't mean for that to rhyme. We should be back within the month, if we're not then something has gone terribly wrong.

Linh 3xoxo

Sophie sighed, she really shouldn't have taught Linh human terms. She didn't understand proper times to use them.

Her locker was decorated the way a sixteen year old human girl decorates her room. Pictures of Fitz with hearts around the heads, notes from Fitz with hearts. Basically Fitz, just Fitz. A few pictures of her friends but mainly Fitz. Ever since her and Fitz had gotten together last year they had been that obnoxious couple that couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Hey Sophs what's up !" Dex exclaimed suddenly appearing out of nowhere,

"Either you manifested as a vanisher or I was not paying attention," Sophie said,

"He didn't but I did," said Biana appearing behind them, "like three years ago but ya know, still happened," Sophie elected to ignore the last comment.

"What are you two doing together. Both of your classes are on the other side of the school from the other. And you walked over together meaning that you were together for first period, which you weren't. Did you skip? And if you did what were you doing while were you together."

"Sophie, How much coffee have you had today? You were rambling for a really long time. Dex was helping me with my elementalist homework before school and we got a little distracted." Sophie had had seven cups of coffee, all while Edaline had not been looking, and she had to wonder if by 'distracted' Biana meant, making out in a broom closet.

"Don't we have the same Elementalism teacher? She didn't give me any homework,"

"Biana's just a failure, so they had to give her homework, K bye," Dex and Biana promptly walked away.

"Towards the nearest broom closet" she mused silently.

Dex and Biana, were dating? Wylie and Linh had gotten together at the end of Linh's senior year. Keefe had not been seen since the funeral, they had made a tradition of meeting at Everglen, to hang out and to make sure that nobody had died. Keefe hadn't shown up and Fitz hadn't seen him around the towers. That made Sophie think he was dead.

Sophie had about half an hour until the end of her lunch hour. Since Biana and Dex were busy and Linh was out on a mission with Wylie, Tam didn't talk much and Sophie had a better clue of where Orem Vacker hid his Diary then where Keefe was, she decided to go and talk to Fitz.

The trek up the familiar flight of stairs to the silver tower was short. Sandor was no longer behind her on the walk. Sandor Had to take a mental health leave because of Sophie and her shenananananannanananananananana(BATMAN!)nagins. She no longer had to knock on the door of the tower to be let in. She had grown like a full foot since she was twelve. The silver towers had changed little since Sophie had been young. Even though she had been planning on surprising Fitz, he was leaning against the railing when she got to the vortinator. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," he said. He looked really freaking cute today.

"Hey yourself,"

"Sorry I wasn't there at the bramble game last night,"

"Yeah, You missed a BRAMBLE game, your entire family was there. Your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother says hello. I had to meet your entire family last night and you weren't there. Your family now thinks that you have contracted the black plague,"

"That's ridiculous, even with the plague I would still go to bramble, elves have good doctors. I wasn't there because I had a HUGE paper to write for my history of eleven literature about cognates class."

"You mean your Telepathy class. I'm in your class, That paper was really easy."

"Sure, for you, But you have a photographic memory." Sophie sometimes forgot that Fitz didn't have a photographic memory. Technically he did but only for Bramble related things. Like how he could remember the one time she accidentally forgot the rule and tackled him when they were in the fifth minute and were not allowed to tackle people, but he couldn't remember where he put his imparter or home crystals. In that sense he had the memory of a drunk bramble obsessed goldfish.

"Hey, we have like thirty minutes until the end of lunch…"

"Yeah we could go up to your dorm?"

"We could do that," They stood on the moving stairs and waited for them to move.

At the top of the tower just as they were getting to the door of Fitz's room, Sophie's Imparter rung.

"Why is Wylie calling me?"

"I don't know but you should probably pick up," When she answered the call she saw a very very bloody Wylie looking very very upset.

"Help," he said, "Linh's been stabbed."

 **AN: Allison. OOOOOOOOOH Cliffhanger, So Linh's been stabbed. Carin has been waiting for me to write those three words for like a week and a half. I DID IT. I wrote a chapter for a fanfic that wasn't a one shot. Fun story as to why this hasn't been up yet. Every time I was going to write I was on the phone with Carin and we would start just randomly typing things (sometimes they were good) and we would eventually get distracted with theories. There are some good ones that will make you question our sanity. The other reason that I haven't written this is because I kept procrastinating when it came to writing it.**

 **Carin: I told Alli to finish her chapter, you're welcome. I other news Alli named a chair Alaska, because she stole a chair from her parents room and if they asked what was under the sheet she covered it with she was going to say it was the entire state of Alaska, which is weird, we're Canadian. Also real quick**

 **I'M BATMAN!!!! (Also round of applause for Alli guys)**


	4. Chapter three

_Deception_

 _Chapter three_

The house was eerily quiet. The only sound in the crystal halls was the muffled sound of the collective and Prentice talking in the other room and the sound of someone rocking on the balls of their feet up stairs. Oddly it made a different sound then footsteps, more of a creaking in the wood than a rhythmic tapping. Seemingly Prentice and the collective had heard them come in because they were in the entryway with in the minute,

"Upstairs, Wylie's door will probably be open," Tam was gone in second, and the rest of them quickly followed, although Sophie stayed towards the back with Keefe,

"I haven't seen you since the funeral," she said, Keefe shrugged awkwardly,

"I've been sorta busy," he responded,

"Oh," Sophie thought of a response for a few minutes, " Well try not to disappear so much I was worried about you," Keefe smiled awkwardly.

Walking into Wylie's room it was obvious that all through the main tenant of the room was Wylie, Linh was there a lot. Mostly little things gave it away, the flowers scattered around the room in vases, the open hydrokinetic textbooks on the desk, the throw pillows on the bed and women's clothes in the corner of the closet.

Linh was propped up against a stack of pillows and seemed awfully calm for someone who had a knife going through the bottom if her mouth and up into her head. Linh waved awkwardly with her hand Tam wasn't holding. Wylie was sitting on the other side of the bed, pushing Linh's hair away from her face. Linh was seemingly the calmest, although she looked like she was stopping herself from showing any pain, Sophie looked at them for a minute,

"Shouldn't you take the knife out of her head?" Sophie asked, Tam shook his head,

"It'll stop her from bleeding so much," he explained, Linh nodded. Livvy and Elwin came in the door,

"That is a lot worse than what I was imagining when you said 'stab wound'" Elwin said turning to Livvy,

"I am the master of stab wounds, providing this is a small knife this should that like five minutes," Livvy explained,

"What if it's not a small knife?" Sophie asked, Livvy shrugged,

"I'm just going to hope it didn't reach her brain," responded Livvy, Tam looked concerned at that, Wylie moved so that he was still close by but out of the way. Elwin started looking at Linh's head,

"Doesn't look like it reached her brain," Elwin said, Livvy nodded and moved closer to Linh,

"Who here is an elf with a strong stomach?" Livvy asked, "I need small hands and not vomit," Tam and Linh both raised their hands, Livvy sighed, "Okay who here meets the former requirements, and is not Tam or Linh," Biana slowly raised her hand, "I've seen you puke your guts out, why are you lying to me Biana," Keefe very slowly raised his hand, "Yes, okay you get over here,"

"I'm not sure he should be medically trusted," Tam said nervously,

"Don't worry, he just needs to put compression on the wound," Livvy said, she handed Keefe a gauze, "Elwin's going to hold her head steady while I take out the knife, then put this underneath her head and press where she got stabbed, okay," Livvy instructed, Keefe nodded, Elwin grabbed on to Linh's head to keep it steady, and tilted it back a bit. As Livvy slowly pulled the knife out revealing more and more blood different parts of Linh's face started bleeding. Mostly her nose, but her eyes didn't seem to be clear either. As Livvy finished pulling the knife out of her head Livvy sprayed something on Linh's mouth and then put something in her mouth that stopped the bleeding almost entirely she put something under her nose and Linh inhaled it stopping the blood flowing from her nose, "okay take the compression off her jaw," Livvy instructed, Keefe removed the gauze, Livvy applied something to the entrance point of the knife. Ro moved out of the corner where she'd been leaning against a wall.

"This is a ogre knife," Ro inspected,

"What does that mean?" Sophie asked,

"Nothing good," responded Ro flicking the knife and splattering Elwin with blood. She made a face and then put the knife in an empty part of her weapons belt, " Do you think it could have been an ogre who stabbed Linh?' she asked Wylie, he shook his head,

"I think it was Gisela," he told,

"Dang," she whispered,

"What do you mean? Isn't that good?" Sophie asked, Ro shook her head,

"This is an Ogre knife, only Ogre's can get one, which means someone bought one and then sold it to the the Neverseen, which means that my dad would have to find the traitor through careful investigation before punishing them," Ro explained,

"And by 'punish' you mean kill? Right?" Keefe clarified, Ro nodded, Sophie looked over at Linh, she seemed more alert, but not in a good way. More in a seeming more and more anxious sort of way. Tam seemed to of noticed too,

"Linh, are you okay? Linh," Tam said putting a hand on Linh's shoulder. Wylie turned around seemingly having been paying attention to the prior conversation, Linh leaned back on the pillows behind her as her eyelids started to drooping. Elwin looked at her head again,

"Crap," he muttered, Livvy moved next to him,

"What?" she asked her face contorting with worry.

"Did you notice the hole in the sword, because it's shaped similar to the tip and is really hard to notice that it's not when your examining someone through their cell," he told her,

"Brain Damage?" Livvy asked,

"And bleeding," Elwin clarified, Tam and Wylie both looked very concerned at that,

" She is going to be okay right?" Tam asked, Livvy and Elwin didn't answer,

A minute passed, then five more before Livvy or Elwin said anything,

"She should be fine but it's going to take at least five and a half months for her brain to heal enough for her to wake up, maybe longer," Elwin explained. Sophie's imparter started beeping,

"Sorry but I really should," she said walking out of the room, she clicked the except button, and Amy's face filled the screen,

"So three things happened you should probably know about, the first is that mom randomly disappeared, the second is that yesterday I started hearing dad's, and everyone else for that matter, thoughts, and the third is certainly the weirdest, I was going through mom's stuff and I found an imparter in a box labeled mom's stuff, with another piece of tape underneath that was just labeled, Lila 1904, underneath, and I can guarantee that it was not a humans box from 1904"

 **AN: Carin: *Laughs nervously* hi Alli, so I know you never said I could make Amy a telpath, but you also never said that when Amy came back she *Couldn't* be a telepath. ALSO OMG THE FLASHBACK COVER! Mildly bitter Dex and Biana were not on the cover**. **BUT IT WAS ALSO SO FREAKING COOL! Anyways until chapter, what five?**

 **BYE**


	5. Chapter four

**(A:/N) So here it is, the next chapter of Deception. This chapter is centered around my OC named Graysa. You don't have to read it but I highly suggest that you do so that you're not very confused when she comes in later. As for Amy, she is not forgotten (Carin: Alli totally forgot about Amy) , just not important to the storyline for a while. Also there are some weird ships such as Alvar/? And Tam and Keefe but they work and I'm trying to keep all characters in the storyline.**

 **I also did make Carin change the fact that Amy is a telepath, there are too many Telepaths and not enough Gusters.**

 **Also we have decided that we will now write Haikus at the beginning chapters from Carin. So be ready.**

 **Carin:**

 **Who is the girl? Who?!**

 **the other prisoners who?**

 **Before Linh got stabbed**

The cell that they put Graysa in was damp. It smelled of iron, there was no light but that wasn't a problem for Graysa. It took a bit of concentration but in the end light was more important. They fed her every day when the sun went down: a brownish mush that didn't taste very good. When she was allowed to go outside (which wasn't often) she saw the other prisoners. They had all been there longer than her. A man with red hair wearing an outfit made up of feathers. Another woman with auburn hair and violet eyes her skin a little faded, and a blonde woman with burn scars and closed eyes.

Graysa had only been here a few months but they had started to take their toll. Her ribs were sticking out from her skin and her hair hung limply at her sides. The bruises had started to fade but she knew that they would return by the end of the week. They always did.

When she woke the next morning it was to clattering in the hallway. She didn't know what was going on, she rushed towards the small window in the door of her cell. Through the window she saw two figures wearing older neverseen cloaks. Idiots, she thought, we haven't used those cloaks since before Vespera took over. Since they branched off. The two elves hoods had fallen down. They were around 19 years old. There was a girl with silver tips in her hair. The other one was taller and was clearly a flasher.

The two elves had clearly been planning on nobody being there, they carried little weapons: each a small dagger and a melder, but not fully charged.

From under a hood, her uncle Gethen raised the ogre dagger, the dagger that had been sitting in the weapons room for around seven years now. He positioned the dagger and plunged it under the girl's jaw.

She saw the man shout in shock, he saw him run towards her. In the shock of actually stabbing someone Gethen had left the knife in the girls head.

Idiot, she thought, everybody knows that if you're stabbing someone you always take the knife out. Fintan would be mad. And nobody liked it when Fintan got mad. The last person to do that is now sitting in a prison.

The next few days were pretty boring, as promised an agent came in and replaced her bruises with fresh ones. The day after that Fintan came in and yelled at Gethen. The guard had left the cell window open, leaving the screen in.

"You are on thin ice Gethen, I hope you know that," yelled Fintan. Gethen schrunk back into the wall.

"I'm really sorry,"

"First you told my wife what we were planning to do to the humans, you knew that she has a unstable mind."

"I'm sorry sir, I was acting irrationally," Graysa knew that that tatic wouldn't work. "I thought that she should know what her husband was planning for the humans."

They stopped talking after that, Graysa thought that it was because she was listening in. It was one of the only interesting things she had heard since she had arrived in this godforsaken place. She really didn't care about how the blonde haired woman kept saying Swan Song. Or how the Auburn haired one whispered about a hairpin, She even didn't care about how the red haired man kept murmuring about one of the councillors, Oralie, Bronte, Emery, yeah it was definitely Emery.

The fact that Gethen really didn't know what they were doing to the humans confused Graysa. As far as she knew, only a select few neverseen agents had been chosen to know everything: Fintan, Alvar, Gisela and herself, had been chosen. But of course that all changed when Gisela taken back the neverseen and they had been forced to branch off. Alvar had betrayed them, Fintam had wiped his memory so that he could never know what they were going to do. And as for herself, well she was here, in a prison.

Graysa had decided long ago that she wouldn't spend all her time in this prison, she would take any punishment necessary so that she could get out. Even if that was banishment from the Neverseen. She would get out of this goddamn prison.

Fintan returned the day after, he took the red haired man out his cell and took him in a room. Graysa had never been in that room, each prisoner had one, a room for torture. She assumed that his involved fire, that's the only reason Fintan would come out this far. They returned about an hour later, no new scars on the man. That was good, at least Fintan hadn't done his worst.

That night as she lied in bed, she remembered her best friend, Sony. Sony had always stayed by her. Even when she was at her worst and nobody not even _him_ could have stopped her. Her mom had been getting consistently worst ever since her dad's mind had been broken. Her mom had always had a weak mind and she had just been getting better. Her dad had always been careful what he told her, what she was exposed to. Graysa didn't know much about life before she had been born.

Both her parents were quite old, old enough that people usually assumed that Graysa was their great great great great great great great great great granddaughter. Her mother had had a disease that kept her from having a normal painless birth. As an elf who had rarely experienced pain she had had a mental breakdown and had never really recovered. Her father had tried to help the best she could but in the end it didn't matter, her mind was fractured and the even the best Telepaths couldn't find the problem. In the end her mind had broken and her dad had blamed her. Her mom was never getting better and she was stuck in here. Graysa would never be able to hear the name Cornea Pyren without a tag to her health involved. Well if she she could ever get out of this f***ing prison. She would get out, because she would be damned if Graysa Pyren couldn't get out of her own father's passive aggressive prison

 **(A:/N) So that's it, if you were hoping that this would talk about Amy. Well then you should be happy about the next chapter. And even more great news there may be a new story involving Livvy and amy and cookies. So long for now Allison.**


	6. chapter five

(A/N) Allison: So this is a new story that follows Amy and Livvy around while they figure some stuff out. It is set in the same universe that Deception is set in, so you should read that. Yeah.

Carin: yeah this wasn't a mistake, this is chapter 5 and chapter one of Alli's new story. I'll explain why this isn't by me, next chapter

Amy was pretty sure that controlling the wind what not something regular twelve year old girls could do. Regular twelve year old girls, were obsessing over boy bands and painting their nails pretty colours. Amy was trying to get into contact with her sister, who was not her sister, but is her sister.

She had been trying the imparter that Sophie had given her, for around five minutes when she realized that it wasn't working.

"Sophie Foster," she tried. Blank screen

"Foster, Sophie," Nope.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster."

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo, Sophie"

"You will show me Sophie Foster," that one caught a faint glimmer in the screen.

"Show me Sophie Foster?" the imparter lit up and showed an image of a large tree with green leaves and a brown trunk. So basically just a tree. Sophie's face came up on the screen, a look of concern on her face.

"So three things happened you should probably know about, the first is that mom randomly disappeared, the second is that yesterday I started being able to randomly summon the wind, and the third is certainly the weirdest, I was going through mom's stuff and I found an imparter in a box labeled mom's stuff, with another piece of tape underneath that was just labeled, Lila 1904, underneath, and I can guarantee that it was not a humans box from 1904"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, back the T-rex up," she said. "Start from the beginning."

"So last night, I assume while me and dad were sleeping, Mom left. She didn't give any signs that she was leaving or anything. Dad said that she would be back. I believed him, until the next night when he disappeared. That was around two days ago. I know what you're going say, You should have called me sooner, Yeah, well in my defense. Imparters are weird and It took me a lot of time to call you a figure out the pass phrase."

"Okay, wait there, please don't go to Safeway or something we are on our way," she then hung up.

Probably around fifteen minutes later, a small hoard of people appeared in front to her house, Sophie in the lead.

The party consisted of five elves, of varying heights and cape colours. Sophie was one of the shorter ones, with her mahogany coloured cape flying behind her. The next one was a slightly shorter brunette, who's dress and heels were so long and high that it was miracle that she hadn't fallen. The rest of the party were guys. Fitz leading the male charge, behind him two other elves followed. One with wavy dark hair and cobalt blue eyes and Alden Vacker.

Amy started to make her way down the stairs. Silently cursing the elves for choosing such a house with so many stairs. She hears a muffled thump and the sound of voices in the front room. She rushed down the stairs and sees the door on the ground and smaller brunette holding Alden and the cobalt blue eyed man under each arm.

"Why would you do that, you idiots, I really hope that one of you knows how to reattach a door, because I sure don't. You two are really two of the most idiotic men on the planet, you know that right,"

"Amy!!!!!" Sophie yelled, "are you okay?." Amy nodded, still taking in the scene around her. Fitz was leaning against the door jam, looking pretty. "Ames, you should get your things, we're taking you back to the lost cities with us. You'll stay with Livvy-"

"Livvy! Yay she's really fun. Wait, what happened to the door?" Amy asked very confused.

"Not important, right now. We have to go before the neighbours see us and think we're kidnapping you."

They took her to Livvy and Quinlin's house. Livvy was there waiting for her with a warm hug and a bag of elven candies. From behind a plant Fitz produced a tray of cupcake looking things. He handed them to to her and went to go stand by Sophie. Amy now had so many things in her arms that she was at risk of falling over.

"Amy that was Biana we have a slight Emergency back at Havenfield so we have to go, stay safe and I'll call tonight."

"Sophie wait, I have something for you." Sophie turned around to look at her. " I found this box of stuff under our-my mom's bed and I thought that you could take a look at it." She handed the box to Terik and he left shortly after that. After Everyone else had left and it was just Livvy and Amy.

"So same rules apply as last time, curfew is 9pm sharp, always tell me where you're going, no boys in the house without me: unless it's like Fitz or Dex or Keefe. Cause Fitz is too polite, Dex doesn't seem like your type and if you can get Keefe to willingly hang out without someone else there then I would be surprised."

Livvy turned around a corner and opened a door on the left, it was a bedroom, her bedroom. She turned and fell back on the bed. It was so soft, so comfy. She could have fallen asleep right there if not for Livvy clearing her throat.

"So kiddo, my room is right down the hall, you know where the candy is. Goodnight"

"Night Livvy," With that Amy turned around and fell against the bed. Closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter six

_disclaimer: Somebody swears in this chapter, it's still written how I usually write swear words/ The only thing I own is like a crap ton of homework, certainly not keeper of the lost cities/ I'm kinda tired right now/_

Oralie looked at the box on her kitchen table, then at Terik standing soaking wet looking very proud of himself, back at the box, then looked Terik in the eye,

"What the f* Terik,"

"I got you a box,"

"Again, what the f* Terik,"

"It's your box," He answered as though that somehow explained why he had randomly walked into her house, stood there for who knew how long, and was now presenting what? A box, he was presenting a freaking box. As though that was a normal thing.

"Sorry that was a bad way to phrase things, it's Lila's box," Oralie was suddenly very interested. She walked to the table. The box was wooden, and painted purple and blue, with white speckled over it like stars. If you opened it, it looked big for the purpose for being extravagant. Oralie knew that was not true. She ran her hand over the fabric inside and pulled out the fabric from the bottom, revealing a wood slate the colour that the wood was before Lila had painted it.

"Where did you find this?" she asked,

"First of all, your welcome, second of all, you know what before I tell you this next thing let us remember that I went out of my way to bring you this box, even though it is raining, and it's nighttime and I could have waited until tomorrow and…"

"Terik!" she yelled cutting of his list,

"Right sorry, so keeping in mind that Emilia is your sister, and also Lila's sister and probably didn't realize why it was so important that you got this box–what is so important about this box anyways?–. Sorry back to the point, we think she was hiding in the Forbidden Cities. In fact we think she was hiding under the name of Emma Foster…"

"Emma Foster, as in Sophie's human mother ?" she asked. Terik sighed, and then nodded,

"That son of a-"

"Oralie stop, it turns out her memories were never erased, she hid this in the void when we moved their objects. Now she's disappeared again," Oralie felt her blood boil at the sympathy in his voice, she snapped,

"Emilia, run away from people, I'm shocked," Terik looked shocked but Oralie didn't regret the words. Emilia was a pathetic betrayer who deserved none of Terik's sympathy, in fact she deserved no one's sympathy.

"My sister is nothing but a whiny baby and a coward, and you're a good person Terik, but you are still in love with her and it's clouding your judgement,"

"And Kenric isn't clouding your's?" he snapped, Oralie bit her tongue and considered slapping him. Instead she decided to do the next best thing,

"Shut up," she hissed

"What you think it isn't true? We've known each other a long time Oralie I know how your mind works. Everytime I see you make a decision I see you think about him. About what he would think, what he would say. It changes what you do. A long time ago I told you you had the possibility to do dark things. Sometimes I wonder these are the dark things I was talking about!" This time Oralie did slap him.

"Shut up," she hissed. Fire passed through his eyes and he turned away,

"Your welcome for the box by the way." He slammed the door.

Sony looked at the gate of Havenfield and wondered what the protocol was for giant gates. Was she supposed to knock, or just like, climb over. She decided to knock. She hoped that was right, it was very rainy, and even though the specific purpose of having a cape with a hood was to dramatically walk around in the rain, it was still cold.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Sony Concer, I have valuable information about the Neverseen but I need your help in exchange," Sophie Foster and her cognate Fitz Vacker opened the gate.

The girl was not at all wet despite the rain. Sophie examined her for a second. She was pretty, by human standards at least. She looked a bit like if Snow White had extremely curly hair and eyes that were so pale you almost couldn't tell she had an iris. The lips as red as blood thing also didn't apply. Basically the only way the Snow White thing applied was if you were looking at the black hair, and pale white skin. She also didn't have winds.

"I should start by telling you I was the one who set off the bombs at Foxfire, I didn't know how big it was going to be, and I'm certainly not with them anymore," the girl said,

"Why should we trust you when we could just arrest you right now," Sophie asked, ready to inflict at any moment.

"Because I know how to get into Fintan's cache,"

Wylie watched Linh's unmoving form. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. He started to wonder if she was breathing or if it was his own. The last time he had seen someone so still…

He put his head in his knees as he tried not to vomit. Thinking about her, thinking about Linh being in a similar state. He couldn't help but wanting to be sick at the concept of losing Linh too.

No. Livvy said she would be fine.

Livvy had treated his mom too,

"She'll be fine"

Livvy had told him that all night, until the last damn second.

Linh felt like she was falling.

Wind whipped around her face. She felt something squeeze her hand. Suddenly she was still.

"Please don't leave Linh," said a distant voice to her half conscious state.

Her hands shook as she looked at the keyhole in the wood. She took the key off her neck and unlocked the bottom revealing exactly what she had expected. A necklace. One with information that could take down the Neverseen. There was also a second thing. A photo. One Oralie had hoped never to see again.

 **AN: Carin: I'm sorry for the angst but in my defense I read the Alpha scene in Cress (an extremely infamous scene in the lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer)like a week ago and just watched Infinity War (more like Infinity Crying) for the second time. Plus I designed a freaking Island today so...** **Also Alli wrote two chapters before this one, that is because later there is like three chapters explaining Oralie's backstory (I should tell you now it's super dark...) and since angst is like my thing, those will all be written by me. Anyways** **bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

"You," Sophie started, "You, know how to get into Fintan's cache why?"

"Well I don't know exactly how to get into his cache as much as I know what Finatan cares about most." Sophie looked at Fitz and Dex. They seemed to be looking at the girl like it she had wings. She in fact did not have wings.

" How do we know that you won't just tell us the passcode and it will set off an alarm that allows the Neverseen to find us," Fitz asked.

"Because, they already know where you are, they always have. It's how they work. They let you think you're safe then they strike," she looked at them eyes intense, "I'll take any test to prove that this is real. Just please help me save my friend."

"You'll have to give us a moment, guys" they left her there. Choosing to go to the dining room where there would be snacks. The group sat down and Sophie decided to start. But Keefe beat her to it.

"I think we should trust her," he looked at the group, "I mean how many times has something like this turned out to be a trap?" He didn't wait for a response, "Only like once, and besides even if she doesn't turn out to be good. There's still like seven of us and one of her."

"She blew up Foxfire," said Biana. "She killed one of Sophie's first friends, how can we trust someone like that?"

"So you're saying that we shouldn't trust someone and let them into our lives just because they've been a terrible person before," Keefe argued, "because if that's the case then we can't trust at least three quarters of people in this room." He looked at Dex, "Dex made the circlet that caused Sophie a lot of pain," he continued, "Linh flooded Atlantis," he then turned back to Biana, "You pretended to be Sophie's friend to spy on her for your dad," Keefe then pointed a finger at himself, "I've done the worst out of all of us, but you guys forgave me after I joined the Neverseen, then blew up Foxfire. I mean the only ones out of all of us that have not done something to jeopardize the elven species were Fitz and shockingly Bangs Boy over there."

"You have a point there Keefe. But don't forget that she killed Jensi," said Dex.

"On accident," argued Keefe. It was clear to Sophie that he was winning this argument.

"I agree with Keefe, If we just stopped trusting people after they did bad things then where would we be? But I think we should leave it up to a vote, all those in favour of trusting Sony and getting Fintain's cache raise your hand." Fitz Tam and Keefe's hands shot up immediately. Dex and Biana followed, although somewhat begrudgingly.

"Then it's settled we'll help Sony find her friend."

Wylie was starting to get tired of these walls. They were just so boring. He looked down at the bed he was sitting in front of him. Linh had lost a lot of blood but Livvy and Elwin had both said that she was going to get better. It was just a matter of how long her body took to heal. He knew that it was going to take time, but he didn't know that it was going to be boring. Tam had dropped by but he had to leave soon after. So it was just him and Linh.

"You know that you're a lot better company when you're awake."

"I'm sure she is," said a voice coming from the door. Tam was back. He quickly took his place in the chair directly opposed to his.

"I brought food from Havenfield," he started.

"Yes, thank you, I've been starving."

"Fitz says he hasn't been stressed but the kitchen says otherwise." He produced an entire tray of custard bursts

"What happened at Havenfield?"

He told her all about what happened. At the end Wylie looked impressed.

"I didn't know that Keefe could do something like that."

"Yeah me neither," Tam said. "I brought cards do you want to play?"

"Sure, nothing better to do."

They played cards, and this human game called rock, paper, scissors and they even had a staring contest. Soon enough Livvy came into the room and told them that her visiting hours were over. I

"I know it isn't technically a hospital and as such can't have visiting hours but I think that you guys need to sleep and eat and shower."

"But this is my house?" said Wylie.

"But she's my patient." argued Livvy.

"Fine, but I'm coming back tomorrow." He bent down and kissed Linh's forehead, earning a smile from Livvy and a death glare from Tam that seemed to say:

 _Come on bro, after we played cards together._

Alvar decided that if he got his memories back he was going to become a Grady. In the sense that he wanted to become an animal trainer. Not that he wanted to marry a redhead. His parents had dragged him to havenfield when Sophie (That's her name right?) called. He walked into the kitchen and saw a black haired girl sitting at the table drinking something.

"Alvar?" she called.

"Apparently!" he answered. She didn't look familiar but she looked at him like he was a friend.

"Come here you big buffoon, where have you been?"

"UHHHHHH," he answered. "Who are you again?"

"Tis I Sony Concer, your friend and colleague in the field of battle," she looked at him like he was joking. "Do you really not remember me?"

"Al I'm basically your best friend, after Graysa of course but how can you compete with that chemistry."

"I know that name," He said. She looked really offended.

"Sure you remember the girl you're screwing but not me,"

Fitz walked in the door.

"Oh, I see you've met Alvar, he's pretty harmless. But he does have amnesia so there's that."

"Oh thank the grass under my feet, I'm not really that forgettable." Fitz left with one of the many platters of baked goods in the kitchen.

"So that settles that, I should probably introduce myself again, I'm Sony Concer, teachers aid."

 **(A:/N) Allison: So if you were confused by this chapter then you should probably read the last chapter (we uploaded twice in one day).**

 **Carin:Hi *waves***


	9. Deception 8

Sony stared at the paper as she tried to exactly recreate the Neverseen hide out. Her photographic memory allowed her to know all of the turns but she hadn't exactly measured every hallway. She could give an estimate length in steps taken by herself, she didn't exactly count steps either, and she had been told she walked in too short of strands. She dropped the pencil and tried to run a hand through her hair, it got stuck a quarter way through,

This is why Vena always tells you to brush it out idiot, she thought to herself, she smiled for a minute at her fiancée's words. Alvar looked over her shoulder,

"That looks like one of those weird mazes they gave me to see if my brain development had been disrupted," he told her,

"It's a map," she told him, squinting at the paper trying to see the resemblance,

"Yeah well your map looks like a maze meant for a T-rex," he informed her grabbing another juice box from the counter,

"Who would make a maze for a T-rex?" she asked, grabbing the pencil again, this time with her left hand since her right one was stuck in her hair.

"That's what I said,"

"Did you get an answer?"

"No,"

She tried to continue on her map but discovered she could not write with her left hand, mostly because she was not left handed. She tried to pull her hand out of her hair, no such luck. Of course things got lost in her hair all the time, mostly bobby pins, although one time an elvin history test with a particularly bad grade, that one was mostly purposeful. Her hand however was not something she really wanted to have to fish out of the shower drain. Well her hand probably wouldn't fit down the drain, the biggest problem would be all the blood. That would be fun to explain to Vena.

"You okay there , you've been angrily staring at you hand for a long time," Alvar asked,

"It's stuck,"

"You know there's these great things called combs," he told her,

"Yeah there's this terrible thing called my hair eating those," she informed him,

"Maybe if you like pull down and to the left a bit?' he recommended,

"What?" she asked, he picked up a chair and stuck his hands through the bars of it,

"See like this," he tried to tug his hand through it, "Yeah my hands stuck," Sony looked at Alvar's hand, then at her own. She burst out laughing,

"Okay this is just like that time that…" she trailed off and looked at Alvar, "No you wouldn't remember it, well we were thirteen," Fitz walked in,

"I left you alone for five minutes and this happens, is this what happens in the Neverseen, how are you a threat?" Fitz asked,

"Yeah I am really good at freezing things," Sony paused, "My photographic memory also helps," Fitz walked over to Alvar and twisted his hand out of the chair,

"Biana!" he yelled, "There's a hair thing," he gestured vaguely to Sony,

"My whole existence is a hair thing," she told him,

"You'd probably get along well with Keefe," Fitz informed her,

"Yeah not that kind of hair thing," Biana walked into the room,

"Yeesh, what happened?"

"Genetics," Sony answered, Biana tilted her head,

"More referring to the chair on the table but okay,"

"So we go go in here and we leave the same way," Sony explained, Sophie scowled,

"Why wouldn't we go out here," she pointed to a different, Sony sighed,

"Because we already knocked out the guards here,"

"But it's a longer route," Sophie argued,

"I may seem like an idiot, and I probably- okay definitely- am, but when I say I am very good at ice,I mean I am very good at ice. I can defend us, and I understand it's hard to trust me, but I really need you too." Sophie looked at her for a moment,

"Fine, explain the plan,"

Emilia trailed behind Connor, or William whatever he was, she was sick of playing dumb, being surrounded by these damn humans, their damn "science", and their imperfections. She was done pretending she had them. Even now, the elixirs she'd been using were slowly wearing away, she tugged at her hair the roots were becoming blonde again, not that he would notice, all she had to do was say she was going to the washroom then make a run for it, she grew up in a home bordering these woods. Lila had died in these woods, in fact they getting quite close to that cliff…

"Kate!" she heard him yell, she watched as he fell. She wondered if he had died on impact, she certainly hoped so for his sake. Surviving that kind of drop no longer felt like a miracle when you were the poor soul at the bottom of the cliff, feeling your life slowly slip away, in that way she was jealous of Lila, sure she had been the one to make it out, but that feeling would never ever leave her.

Either way no point in dwelling on the past, certainly not on this man who was now at the bottom of a cliff. She couldn't help him now, at least not without ruining a little game she was going to play.

The first thing she had to do was find her parents house.

There was a whole world of problems in the plan, not that they were fixable ones. She was trying to ignore those and fall asleep. She sat up and placed her feet on the ground. Biana glanced at herself in the mirror before standing up. It was the middle of the night. There was two ex- Neverseen agents in her house, and tomorrow they were invading a Neverseen base to save yet another ex-Neverseen agent. She glanced around the room. Suddenly there was too many shadows and too much glass. She walked out into the hallway and glanced around and then sank to the floor. She curled up and shoved herself in a corner. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped,

"Sorry," responded Dex, as she took in his features, "shouldn't have scared you,"

"It's fine," she slumped back into the corner, Dex sat next to her. She buried her head in his rib cage and put her arms around him. She felt his arms come around her.

"Elves are to obsessed with easily shattered objects," she told him, he pressed a kiss into the top of her head,

"You know I'll tell you right now no one's going to hurt you tomorrow,"

"I know, I just wanna sleep," they leaned against each other and quickly every thing slipped away.

Dex woke up to the sound of yelling, the Vackers were crowded around their little corner.

"We were on the floor it's not like anything could of happened,"

"Oh you know perfectly well that is not what I'm upset about Biana," screamed Alden

"Right I almost forgot for a minute, you don't care if I'm happy , you don't even care if I'm here as long as I'm holding up our–"

"You better hold your damn tongue,"

"Did you just 'women should be seen and not heard' me,"

"I am just thinking of your well being,"

"No you're not, you never are, all this family line is is acting all high and mighty because none of us have ever been talentless, but you know what I think the Vacker line is a bunch sexist classist jerks,"

"Biana Vacker,"

"Father," she spat,

Dex looked over at the argument only to discover Biana was the only person possibly ever to make standing on a chair look intimidating. He made a note to never make Biana mad enough that she would find it necessary to be at his eye level.

"His father is talentless," he hissed,

"And he's not, but you know what even if he was that shouldn't matter all the talent hierarchie is is a stupid attempt to make us seem better than the humans, but we're not, we never were, we're just better at hiding our flaws,"

"Get out of my house, and I don't want to see you back here again," Dex stood up and walked over to her, she stepped down from the chair.

"Fine," she whispered grabbing Dex's hand. They walked towards the door, Biana paused before taking off her broach making her cape flutter to the floor, she threw it at her family's feet feet before they walked away.

 **AN: Carin: *singing* This Chapter is Everywhere! Yeah** **LoL. This chapter was so intense though I finished writing it and I was kinda like WOW that was intense. Everyone is yelling, gosh. Now Biana has been disowned, so that's a thing. I should also note that the scene with Alvar and Sony is pretty much the last fully light hearted scene. So yeah this is your last place out. There isn't super sexual or violent (at least not graphically violent stuff) just dark, and sometimes mildly gory (not in alot of detail or anything) stuff. You have been warned. It's really just very dramatic and angsty.**


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm going and that's final," hissed Biana through her clenched teeth. Fitz sighed for the tenth time that day.

"Biana, you just got _disowned_ don't you think that you should take a break, at least sit out on this mission."

"That's not happening, I have about a week's worth of pent-up rage and I'm ready to use it to my advantage."

"It hasn't even been a week yet," exclaimed Dex from where he was sitting on the couch at Havenfield. Biana had been staying there since Fitz shuddered. _Nope,_ he thought to himself _not going to go down that rabbit hole today._

They had better things to think about than his petty family drama. Alvar was still at Everglen, where him and that girl Sony were trying to figure out what they were going to do. Fitz had been back only once since then and they seemed fine. His mom doting on them and offering them baked goods when they seemed in a slump.

Della had almost instantly recognized Sony as one of Alvar's friends from Foxfire and they had taken it upon themselves to try to restore Alvar's memories. It didn't seem to be working.

"Hey, snap out of it weirdo," said Biana whilst lightly poking his arm to get his attention. "I just got a message from the Black Swan that the plan is almost a go and we're to meet them at the caves in one hour."

An hour later they were all sitting in the caves on the ground waiting for the Black Swan to show up. Sophie and her parents were huddled together on one side (they had refused to stay at home) discussing things in hushed whispers. Biana and Dex were in the other corner and Keefe was sitting in the middle staring off into space. Just as Fitz had made the decision to go over and talk to him, three dwarves popped out of the ground and motioned for them to follow. Sophie led the group (a terrible decision really she kept tripping over her two feet and he had to catch her) with Grady and Edaline bringing up the rear.

"Maybe I should just carry you to wherever the Black Swan is taking us," Fitz joked after she fell for the third time.

"Maybe that's a good idea." And with that Fitz scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sophie squeaked and it drew the attention of the group.

"Like five minutes in and Fitz already has to carry Foster," mocked Keefe. Sophie stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture that he retaliated with.

"We're almost there." growled one of the dwarves. "So I suggest that you hold your tongues."

After being in a tunnel for so long the sudden light almost blinded Fitz. He heard hisses and some groans that suggested that the others felt the same way. Well except for Sophie who was facing the other way.

"Welcome to the Black Swan base of operations, seaward branch," said a familiar voice.

"Mom?" asked Dex. She gave him a pointed look. "Sorry, Squall? What are you doing here?"

"Did you really expect the Black Swan to let you go off on your own for this mission?"

"Kinda," admitted Biana,"You really seem to love to do that."

"Well this mission has an importance that would otherwise require some Collective support."

"Can I ask a stupid question?" asked Fitz. "Why are you in disguise, everyone here knows your identity."

"Sweet mother of all things frozen,"

"That would be why," replied Juline, "As much as the Black Swan is trusting Ms. Concer with this mission, she is still a Neverseen agent as well as you brother Fitz."

Sony and Alvar had come out of the tunnel and Sony was openly gawking Juline.

"That is the most amazing thing that you could do with ice, and that's coming from me."

"Getting right to business," said Juline, ignoring her fan, "Follow me." She took them to a tent with a table that had a large map sprawled across it. There were three dots on the map. One for where Fitz assumed they were, another for where the Neverseen prison was and another that might have been an escape route.

"This is where the prison is," said Squall, pointing a finger at the black dot with the eye. "We will have about fifteen minutes to get in, get your friend and get out."

"Actually I thinks there's going to be a change in plans," said Livvy from the entryway of the tent. "Blur just got back from doing some recon and it seems like there's four top security prisoners, so unless you can tell us exactly which cell your friend is we have to save all of them."

"So we split up," suggested Sophie. "That's the easiest plan, right"

"Right," replied Livvy, "except for the fact that all teams need Dex for opening the locks."

"Not exactly," said Dex his lips pursed in concentration. "At first I thought that all we would need to for was pick the locks, but then I realized that they will already know that we're there and taking the prisoners.."

"So we can just blast the door down instead!" exclaimed Biana kissing his face., "Dex you're brilliant."

Dex blushed crimson. "Actually I thought we could melt through the doors with some kind of acid."

"Then it's decided, we'll split up and each take a cell in teams."

"I'll go with Dex," suggested Fitz, "Dex, who _kissed my sister"_ Dex had the common sense to shrink back into his chair a bit. Biana glared at her brother.

"Would you stop tormenting my boyfriend."

"But it is my only joy in life." Sophie scoffed at that. "Besides you of course darling." Sophie blushed at that.

"If we're done with the flirting, can we get back to the plan please."

The western entrance to the Neverseen Prison was well guarded. It took Dex and Fitz almost two minutes to lure them into the woods and sneak into the prison. Everyone else had taken a different entrance and will take a different exit out. Sophie and Juline had gone through the northern entrance, Biana, Sony and Keefe had taken the eastern and Grady and Edaline had taken the southern.

They made their way through the winding tunnels that made up the twisting prison. It was almost as twisting and confusing as Exile. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. Fitz rubbed the spot on his chest where the small reminder of the day sat.

"You okay Wonderboy?" asked Dex in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Fitz, "Just thinking about how this place kinda reminds me of Exile."

Dex's only response to that was "Oh." He opened his mouth to say more but then the door came into sight. It was the only door that they had seen. Made of a dark heavy looking metal. The only indication that it was a door at all was the lock on the wall next to the door and the slats carved into the top.

"Do you want to do the honors?" asked Fitz.

"It would be my pleasure Wonderboy." He took a small vial of the acid that he and Livvy had come up with before they left. He made sure not to get any on himself when he carefully poured the acid on the door. Instantly it started sizzling and making a hole in the metal. When it was big enough to see through they peered into the cell. And were hit in the face with a shoe.

"Who the f*k are you." whisper-yelled the girl inside the cell.

Inside the cell was dark and Fitz and Dex could barely see anything. The only light came from the whole and Fitz and Dex were covering that up.

"Who the f*k are we? Who the f*k are you?" said Dex.

"I asked you first."

"That's not how this works, we're here to rescue you."

"Can we stop with the arguing," interrupted Fitz before they could tear into each other more. "My name's Fitz Vacker and this Dex Diznee and we're here to rescue you."

"Fitz…" she said his name like it rang a bell, but not enough. She raised her hand and Fitz and Dex flinched. "Relax, I'm just turning the lights on." she snapped her finger and a small ball of light came to life in the palm of her hand, illuminating her features.

She looked older than Fitz. With dark red hair that came to rest just above her waistline. Her skin was pale, he could see the veins beneath her skin and that made him think that she hadn't seen the sun for a while. Her sky blue eyes darted between him and Dex but that wasn't what caught his eye. She was wearing a bramble jersey over her raggedy pants. In the dark it looked like an ordinary jersey but in the light he could easily read the name on it. _Vacker #3._ That was Alvar's jersey when they played together. _Did she steal Alvar's jersey?_

Fitz was ready to tell Dex about what he had discovered, but Dex's attention wasn't on the girl's shirt. It was on her forehead. Where a band of metal sat.

The ability restricting circlet wasn't exactly like the one that Dex had made all those years ago, but the concept was still there. Enough to know that they had copied Dex's plans.

"Do you know how to get it off?" asked Fitz.

"I can try," replied Dex, "But I can't guarantee anything, this design is different than the one I made." He raised his hands to the girl's forehead and she coiled back into her cell. "Oh right sorry," he apologized before trying again. "Can I try to get the ability restrictor off of you?" The girl nodded her head and Fitz realized that they still didn't know her name.

"What's your name," he asked as softly as he could.

"You can stop treating me like a child you know," she said "I' older than you, by a lot, I'm twenty…" she trailed off, as if realizing that she didn't know how long it had been since she was put in here. "That doesn't matter right now, I'm Graysa."

"No last name?"

"If I told you my last name then it would mean more trouble than it's really worth."

"I'm a Vacker. I think I know about important last names."

"Mine's important in a different way."

"Annnd done," exclaimed Dex as the circlet fell off. Graysa let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, "Now that that's done can we go now? Since this is a rescue."

"Yes ma'am," said Dex saluting her.

The guards were back in place when they came back to the door. Just four here. Not as much as at the others. Fitz raised his hand to signal Dex to move when Graysa snapped her fingers again.

"Ahhh my eyes" exclaimed one of the guards. The other one soon followed with their own exclamations of pain. Graysa pulled Fitz and Dex through the door and out into the woods. They were almost at the edge of the woods when the first guard reclaimed his sight and saw them.

"Hey! Stop them they've got Pyren and they're escaping."

Graysa threw a rude gesture over her shoulder and took off into the woods. Dex and Fitz close behind her. They stopped when the footsteps of the guards faded away.

"Pyren huh?" asked Fitz.

"I told you my last name wasn't great."

"Are you Fintan's great times a million grand- cousin or something."

"Try daughter."

"Ouch."

"I know right, and you thought being Alden Vacker son was bad." She paused and looked at their surroundings. "We should make camp here tonight, to make sure the guards don't follow us."

"Fine by me," said Dex. "I'm exhausted." He flopped down onto a particularly mossy patch of dirt and closed his eyes.

 **(A:/N) Allison: Sorry for that too long of wait, I say an excuse it I had one.**

 **Any whoosies has anyone read Flashback yet? If you have then know this, this fanfiction does not follow anything after nightfall for obvious reasons.**

 **Carin: Hi *waves***


End file.
